Symbiosis
by Super Waffle Ninja
Summary: Six months after leaving the flock, Fang returns with a special request for Iggy. Figgy. Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Maximum Ride series nor do I own Fang and Iggy.**

It had been six months. Six long months since Fang had left the flock in order to "help save the world". Bogus. That's what it was: bogus. How could Fang just fly away and leave them like this? Yet, for six months, all Iggy could think about was Fang. How he always watched over him and the rest of the flock like he was an angel sent from below, how he would always grip onto Iggy's hand and latch it to his belt loop whenever they were someplace new, and how he loved Max, Max and the rest of the flock, but mostly Max. But that never stopped Iggy from feeling something towards Fang.

It was midnight, or so Iggy figured. He could never tell with his blindness and all. Yet, lately, he couldn't sleep a wink. It was as if he was waiting for something. Something important. He just didn't know what it was yet. But as he laid there on his bed, listening to the howling of the wind outside, a strange wind that he hadn't heard in a long while sounded from outside his window, a sound that he couldn't pinpoint, and then he heard a loud—THUMP!

Iggy bolted straight up in his bed and listened closely. He slowly began to ready his wings in case he needed to get out fast. Had Max heard the noise? He then began to hear footsteps and wonder how anyone could get up there without flying. He was fifteen feet above the ground at least. As the footsteps got closer and closer, his fists began to clench, ready for a fight. Whoever was out there should know better than to mess with a blind flying bird kid.

"Iggy!" whispered a voice from outside, causing Iggy to jump. But wait, he knew that voice. "Iggy!" the voice called again, "Iggy! It's me, Fang! Let me in! I need your help!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fang had returned and was right outside his window asking him for help. Iggy got out of his bed and felt his way around his room, following the sound of Fang's voice, until he reached the cold glass of the window. Carefully, he unlatched the lock and opened up the window, letting Fang crawl inside. "Fang? What are you doing here?" Iggy whispered loudly to Fang once Iggy had closed the window again.

Fang's breathing was heavy and Iggy could hear him leaning on everything he walked past. "Can't…talk…much," Fang gasped, "I need…you're help. Loosing…blood…fast." Iggy didn't have time to respond to him because the boy suddenly collapsed on the ground and began panting heavily.

"Fang? What's wrong?" Iggy said, rushing to Fang's side on the ground. He turned Fang on his back and propped his head on his lap. Iggy sighed and nonchalantly brushed his hands through Fang's hair. Even though it was covered in sweat, it was still as smooth as always.

"There's a bullet…in my chest," Fang panted, placing a hand on his stomach to try to lessen the pain. He groaned some more in agony. "I can't…get it out…myself. I need you to…get it out…for me." Iggy's face lightened up. Fang needed his help. Both he and Fang knew that due to Iggy's blindness, he was an expert at feeling for things…including bullets.

Iggy nodded his head and felt his way down Fang's muscular body until he found the bottom of his shirt. He lifted the shirt up over Fang's head and tossed the shirt to the side. He knew that Fang said that the bullet was in his chest but he pretended like he forgot where it was and began to feel around Fang's pelvis and stomach, taking in this moment that he knew would never come again. Slowly, he made his way up to Fang's chest and followed the line of blood to a deep hole in Fang's torso. Fang yelped in pain as Iggy began to feel around the wound and try to dig his fingers into the gash. He knew that this probably wasn't the best way to remove a bullet from someone's body, but none of them trusted doctors so it was Dr. Iggy to the rescue. "Don't worry, Fang, this'll only hurt for a little bit," Iggy warned. He grabbed Fang's shirt and placed it in Fang's mouth so his screams would be muffled and he carefully reached inside and removed the bullet.

Fang sighed in relief and took the shirt out of his mouth. "Thanks for saving my life, Ig," he said, sitting up, "I owe you one."

Iggy smiled and turned his head, trying to hide the redness in his face. His mission was not complete however. "I'll get some bandages and clean up your wound." He tried to get up and leave but Fang grabbed a hold of Iggy's arm and pulled him back to the ground. He could feel Fang's breath on his face.

"No, it's okay," Fang said sternly, "Remember: we mutants heal fast." Iggy blushed and tried to look away but Fang pulled his face closer to his. "Now," he said, "I think it's time that I repay you."

He could almost hear the smirk crawl on Fang's face as he grabbed a hold of his head with both hands. Then Fang slowly brought Iggy's lips closer to his and before he knew it, their lips were locked to each other's. Iggy was in Heaven. How did Fang know that he had been crushing on him since before Iggy became blind? Was Fang crushing on him too?

Fang brought one of his hands to Iggy's back and pulled Iggy closer to him so that Iggy's body was pressed up against Fang's bare torso. Iggy couldn't help but reach for Fang's chest and slowly begin to slide his hand down. Fang beat Iggy's hands to his pants and began to unbutton them but Iggy placed his hand on top of Fang's, stopping both hands from moving and stopping the kiss.

"What's wrong, Iggy?" Fang asked, "Don't you want this?"

Iggy looked down at the nothingness that was supposed to be the ground and sighed. What was wrong with him? He was finally getting his wish and he's feeling guilty. Was it the fact that it was Fang he was going to do it with or was it the fact that he was doing it with another man? Either way caused Iggy to take his hands off of Fang's and say, "I'm sorry, Fang. I never should have yearned for you."

Fang simply stared at him, unsure if this was real or not. There was nothing more Fang could say or do so he put his shirt back on and stood up. He walked towards the window and opened it. Glancing back at Iggy one last time, he felt regret overcome his body. He quietly walked back to Iggy who was still sitting on the ground, leaned down, and lifted up Iggy's face. "I'm sorry, Iggy," he said one final time before kissing him one last time, then flying off into the night.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about my first slash. Also, in case you were wondering about the title, 'symbiosis' is the scientific name for a close relationship between different species.  
**


End file.
